vigilance_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
RCR - Clana and Medison in adventures
This spin-off series of Redemption Chaotic Repellency called 'Clana and Medison in adventures '''is a joke series which will not be shared in sporepedia,but there will be written various jokes about Clana and Medison going into hilarious adventures,before they died in RCR.In this wiki will be written all funny chapters of this series. Episodes Chapter 1 Scary Games One day,Clana and Medison started playing Scary Maze with Vigilance,George and Anna. The chapter starts with Clana and Medison walking in a park,but suddenly they saw Vigilance,George and Anna playing "Scary Maze".Clana was scared of that game since she was 10 years old.But she didn't knew they were playing that game.When they came,Vigilance asked them: ''"Hi girls! Do you wanna watch my and George's gameplay? We're playing Scary Maze!" When Clana heard that.....she started remembering the time when her older brother pranked her with that game.She said: "......Scary.......Maze......?" "Yes Scary Maze! Do you wanna join us?" '' Said Anna,Medison wanted to watch.But Clana didn't,she wanted to escape but Medison grabbed her hand and started twisting her arm.So she needed to watch.After 10 seconds The Exorcist popped up with a loud scream.Everybody screamed,but then they started laughing,while Clana fell down.Medison tried to wake her up,but Clana passed out.After some time Clana waked up,and she saw them playing another scary game,but now they were playing "Stalker and the eight dino Eggs",but now only George played.He had 7/8 eggs and only one he needed to find.Clana came and started watching together with Medison.George didn't make it and The Night Stalker caught him in the game.Clana passed out again,but now with Medison,she passed out too.George,Vigilance and Anna couldn't believe how much are they scared of these games,especially Clana.They waked them up,and then told them they aren't playing Scary Games anymore.They were playing "Online Hunting" (Which was also a screamer but they didn't know.) now with Anna playing,she was ready to shoot the deer,when she clicked on it,a funny deer popped up with a demonic scream and a drawn star on his head.Clana passed out again.... ''"You know what? Clana should go home,this is too much for her..." '' said Anna,and then she bought Clana back home,while Medison stayed together with them to play more scary games. Clana woke up,thinking that was all a dream. THE END ''Written by:Mothralover8 Chapter 2 Screamer Land Survival Clana,Medison,George,Anna and Victor travel to Zvechan,and reach the Screamer Lands. More to be added... Day 1 TBA Day 2 TBA Day 3 TBA Day 4 TBA Day 5 TBA Day 6 TBA Day 7 TBA Day 8 TBA Day 9 TBA Day 10 TBA Chapter 3 Scary games 2 Clana,Medison,George,Anna and Victor are playing Scary Games again! Let's hope Clana doesn't pass out again! Clana was invited to George's house so they can play Scary Games,Clana accepted.Because Medison was coming too.When she went to George's house,Clana saw them playing a game called:"SlenderGoho",she was scared because she heard of that game before,and then she hided under Anna's bed.George was playing that game,and suddenly,a big dinosaur walking on two legs with tentacles attached onto his body,appeared.That dinosaur was actually Slendergoho,who attacked George in that game.Clana didn't fainted,but she screamed very loud,that Victor,Anna,Medison and George were scared of her Scream more than the game.Anna then started yelling at Clana: "CLANA! Seriously? You scared us! I thought that was a scream from the game!!!!" Clana apologized,and then she continued watching their gameplay.They played Slendergoho again,but now Victor.Victor almost collected all 8 pages,but then he saw Slendergoho.He started running as fast as he can in the game,but Slendergoho caught him.Clana then screamed even louder than before.They freaked out again.Clana then said: "You know what? I'll play that stupid game Slandargaho! It's sounds very stupid!" Clana then started playing Slendergoho.She was very,very scared.Slendergoho easily caught her and then she fainted. After some time it was Medison's turn to play.She started playing the game,and she said she was a pro in Slendergoho.And she won the game.Everybody were suprised how she won the game.Clana then woke up,and she decided to go home.While the others played more scary games. When Clana left,Medison started watching a video called:"Forest.wmv",she stared at the picture of a drawn forest,while George,Victor and Anna warned her that the video is a screamer,but she didn't listen.After some time a weird alien popped up with a loud scream.Medison started laughing and she said: "Yo' scared of this? This isn't scary at all! Only a weird alien! Hahahahhaha!" After some time,Medison went home.She was actually scared of that video,and when she went to sleep,she always remembered that alien,and she was so scared that she called Clana to sleep with her.Those two Weirdos! They are scared of everything! THE END Written by Mothralover8. Category:Jokes Category:Series Category:Clana and Medison